The present invention relates to a dual-dispenser bottle having middle ornamental window, and more particularly to a bottle that includes top and bottom sections that are separately divided into two laterally adjacent chambers and a middle section having two vertical pipes extended therethrough to communicate the top and the bottom chambers at the same side of the bottle, so that the top and the bottom chambers at two sides of the bottle form two vertical spaces for containing two different fluids at the same time and the middle section may have, for example, a dual-liquid ornament provided therein to make the bottle a good ornament.
The dual-liquid ornament is a conventional and popular ornament. Typically, the dual-liquid ornament includes a closed container in which clear oil and colored water are contained, and one or more preferably three-dimensional floating items are disposed in the container to float between the oil and the water. The dual-liquid ornament has been widely associated with various kinds of articles, such as paperweight and penholder in the early stage and lamp stand, glass bottom, soap case and milky lotion bottle in recent years. For most milky lotion bottles that have dual-liquid ornaments associated therewith, they usually have a single-space clear body provided with one mouth and one lotion dispenser while the dual-liquid ornament is always an additional closed area located at top, bottom or one side of the bottle body to form an ornamental window on the bottle. The following are some of the disadvantages of the conventional milky lotion bottles with dual-liquid ornaments:
1. They are almost the same as any other milky lotion bottles in appearance, except that an additional space for showing the dual-liquid ornament is provided in the bottles. Since the dual-liquid ornament has become a very popular ornament, a general milky lotion bottle with such ornament would no longer strongly attract consumers.
2. They provide only one single space for containing only one type of milky lotion while there are usually many different kinds of lotions needed in a toilet room. Therefore, a lot of bottles for different lotions would occupy a large space in the toilet room and make the room disorderly.